Ordinary Day
by chibigirl626
Summary: A songfic to Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. Joey has a special treat for Tea... oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or anything in it. I don't own the song either._

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

Tea Gardner walked along the street alone, thinking about her day. It was sunset, and mealtime for her. Just ahead of her, she saw a man in a navy blue jacket. He was looking at the sunset. Hearing her footsteps behind him, he turned around. His untidy blond hair fell into his eyes as he glanced at her.

_And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

Tea walked up to him and smiled. "Hey Joey."

"Hi, Tea. Listen, could you come with me for a bit?"

"Sure." Tea followed Joey down the street, towards her place. He turned away form Tea's house as they passed it. About three blocks away from her address, there was a small car there, parked.

"Come on. It's actually not that far." Joey told her.

Without fear, Tea slid into the passenger seat of the car, as Joey took the wheel. About five minutes later, he stopped, parked and led her to a medium-height wall. She looked at him, confused. Climbing up the wall, he offered Tea his hand.

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?_

She took his hand and he helped her up the wall. Sitting at the top, Tea noticed that it was growing dark.

"Joey, why are we here?"

"There's somethin' I want you to see."

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal._

_And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

Tea looked into those deep brown eyes and saw something in them, something that mirrored her own eyes, although she couldn't tell what it was. And even though she had only known Joey for five years, (Three years after BC) she felt like she had known him for life.

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
in the palm of your hand._

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?_

"Almost..." Tea heard Joey whisper.

"Joey, what... wow!" Tea gasped. The night sky shone with multitudes of stars, all of them bright and shining. (Just think of the night sky in the desert on the way to Las Vegas.)

"See? Beautiful, isn't it? Serenity and I used to come here all the time. She loved the stars, just like you."

"You never see this many stars in Domino. It's so amazing. They look so close; you could almost touch them." Tea breathed softly.

"Tea, I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"Well, I lo-"

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
and the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

Tea woke with a start. What a weird dream! But it seemed so real...

She looked at her doorway. Joey was standing there, a smile on his face.

"Let me guess, a dream about stars?" he asked softly.

"How did you-wait, you had the same dream?"

Nodding, he asked, "And did you wake up just as I was about to say something?"

Getting out of bed with a nod and walking into the Gardner's living room, she said, "I wonder what we were about to say to each other?"

"I think I know."

"What do you think it was?"

"I love you."

_And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
right in the palm of your hand,  
right in the palm of your hand._

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by._

_Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

_AN: Hi, everyone! Now, I know all you Joey/Mai shippers are dying to kill me, but I'm a Joey/Mai shipper also. I hardly see J/T fics, so I came up with this. I know Mai would've worked in this also, but I settled on Tea. This was a spur-of-the moment thing! Flames will be used to warm my feet!_


End file.
